The past comes back
by grlvct
Summary: What will happen when Jace is re-united with his ex-girlfriend. She's running away from her father, Jace is tearing apart from Clary, and Sebastian/Jonathon comes back as he promises but not for who you think. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place about 3 months after City of Lost Souls. Jace and Clary not doing so hot...LET THE STORY BEGIN!_

Jace was sitting in his room going through his fathers things. The silver box stood on the nightstand as he sat on the floor reading letters. He longed so much to try and put these pieces together so he could finally understand-

The door burst open. Jace snapped out of his peaceful reading and looked up at the door. Clary stood there, arms crossed over her chest. She wore her favorite Band T-shirt, black jeans, and low rise converse.

"There's this new thing called knocking, try it."

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut, "Jace Lightwood we need to talk."

He shoved his letters back into the box and shut it, "Ooh the 'We need to talk' speech. Great."

Clary sat down in the only chair he had in his room beyond pissed. Her lime green eyes that usually were full of fire, contempt, and happiness were now equal as usual except the hatred and anger that took over the happiness.

He sighed, "Well don't just stare at me with those daggers and say something."

How could their relationship go from the way it was, being the only thing that kept them sane to it now being the only thing that drived them insane. Especially him.

She continued to stare at him for a moment. Both their eyes looking into the others trying to figure it out. The anger that over took her looked as if he poured water onto her. Gone. A tear escaped her eyes and she quickly pushed it away.

Choking back tears she spoke first, "I just- ...What's happening between us?"

He sighed and stood up. He ignored her and walked over to his window. He realized he did that often when he was in situations were he wanted to get away. Little tear drops rolled down the glass softy, considering it was raining out.

"You've been pushing me away. All the time you act like you can't stand me. We haven't even kissed in god knows how long."

She mentally begged for him to turn around and say 'He didn't mean to.' or 'He loved her and the could work on it.' but his gaze was looked on the outside of the window.

He was listening to her but not in the way she wanted him to.

"Please-"

"Your right we do need to talk," he cut her off. For a second the felt relieved until he finished. "About breaking up."

She let out a cry and cupped her hand over her mouth. He turned around startled.

"Clarissa were both not happy. It's not fair for you to have to be in this relationship when its clearly not working!" He grabbed his leather jacket off his bed and opened the door to his bedroom.

"Wait where are you going?" Clary stood up fast, panic in her voice.

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I hurt you but its what's best Clary." He walked into the hallway and slammed the door shut.

Jace walked down the street, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. Occasionally bumping into a few people bi accident that flooded the NYC side walk of East 67th St. He didn't have anywhere in particular where he was going, he just needed to walk off what just happened. Maybe he was harsh on Clary but it needed to be done. He still loved her but it wasn't enough. Deep down inside he knew she didn't feel the same way either.

Without watching again where he was looking he collided straight with another person, knocking them both down to the ground.

"Jesus watch where your going!" the person growled.

Jace was on top of the person and quickly responded, "I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where-" He looked down at the person underneath him and froze. She looked up at the same time and forcefully pushed him off her. She sprang to her feet and dusted herself off. Jace still was on the ground staring in shock.

"You gonna lay there forever?" she smirked.

He stood up slowly taking her in. She looked the same except for being older of course, her healthy frame and average height. She stood in her stance, one hand on her hip and the other brushing her fingers through her long brown straight hair. She was wearing tight gray skinny jeans and a loose red tank top that flowed around her hips with Red Heels and a black Blazer.

Jace snapped out of it, "Leanna." Was all he could get out.

She laughed, "I see your still the master of words, Jace."

"Your here in New York. Why?"

"Wow no 'Hey its good to see ya!'? I would have expected more Jacey." Her lips curled upward.

"Hey its good to see ya Leanna!" He didn't bother holding back his sarcastic tone, "Why are you here? Is your family here? Your dad-"

She put a hand up stopping him, "Woah there sea biscuit, calm down. Why don't we go get coffee and talk about it? Your treat."

He smiled at that last part. One thing he loved about her was her sense of humor- Woah what was he saying? The last time they saw each other she tried to kill him.

"Sure."

Seated in a Starbucks they sipped their black coffees in silence.

He broke the silence, "So is your family here?".

She shook her head.

"Your alone? But your only seventeen-"

"It's not like you've never run away before or at least thought about it." The anger rose in her voice.

"You ran away? But your dad would kill you."

He mean't that too.

"I needed to leave. Came to back to the place were everything was once good." She looked up at Jace from her Coffee mug.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

She laughed, "At the Institute? Come on Jace you know if I went their I would be dead. My kind and your kind don't get along together. Ever."

She was fiddling with her mug handle. A old habit he remembered she did.

"The Lightwoods would never hurt you."

"Please if Isabelle even knew we were talking right now she would pluck out my eyeballs.." She smirked. "Well she could try. Besides I have somewhere that I'm staying and he put this spell up so that I won't be able to be tracked by my dad."

"Your staying with a Warlock?" He asked.

"Magnus Bane, I've known him since I was little."

Jace almost choked on the coffee he just drank in, "Mag-Magnus Bane? High Warlock of Brooklyn? Your staying with him?"

She nodded, "You know him?"

He laughed. "You bet I do."

Leanna's key went into the door of Magnus' apartment. The door opened letting them into the night club/apartment.

"Magnus I'm back with someone!" She shouted and sat down on one of his couches. Jace sat down too in a couch across from her.

A minute later Magnus appeared from a hallway. His blue leather pants and purple jacket covered in glitter. While his hair was spiked up. "God what are you doing here? Let me guess someone needs to be rescued or maybe healed from some Demon poison?"

He sat down next to Leanna on the couch. Her legs shifted and rested on top of his lap.

"No, I wasn't aware that my ex-girlfriend was sleeping at your house."

Magnus snapped his fingers and tea appeared on the table. "Tea?"

Leanna waved her hand, "We just had coffee."

He snapped his fingers again and the Tea disappeared.

"Well considering there is a Ex in the word girlfriend I didn't see why I had to tell you." Magnus' cat eyes played with his smirk.

Jace shook his head, "I didn't even know you knew her."

"Leanna's my baby, I've known her since she was born. Family friends if you want to say. You two weren't even that serious."

"We dated for over 2 years." Jace muttered.

Magnus shrugged, "That's seconds compared to the life I live."

"Well maybe if I was 800 years old and waiting to die finally!"

"Both of you shut it!" Leanna yelled, "Does it really matter?"

_He looked at his ex-girlfriend. She was a Shadow-Hunter. Not the ShadowHunter you think of like he was. She hunted ShadowHunters. A rare mixture of Demon Blood and Angel Blood a long time ago made her kind. They were exactly like ShadowHunters except they fought to keep demons and Downworlders alive. The Accords stopped the slaying of Downworlders but they still do everything to make sure they were safe. The correct term for them 'lapsis Angeli' which mean't Fallen Angels in Latin. But most people just called them Satan's Guards. Many believe that they are better then ShadowHunters because they are half demon and half angel. While we are only half angel. _

_**How could he have ever dated someone he couldn't ever be with? They were supposed to kill each other, But they were young and fell in love..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there's spelling mistakes or mistakes in general! It's later and I suck at proof reading lol.**

Magnus was watching TV barely paying attention to them as Jace and Leanna talked. He wasn't so nice ever since him and Alec broke up. All Alec did now was cry and fall into a depression. Jace and Isabelle tried everything to make him happy, he even offered Alec to kiss him if it made him feel better. But it ended with Alec storming out of the room crying and Isabelle hitting Jace over the head.

"You just left?"

Leanna sighed, "He made my life hell. He took everyone away from me. My mom and brother won't talk or even look at me, I'm such a disgrace to them for what we did to this day. At least sister are always their for me. She say's that 'Love has mysterious ways for showing us what we really must do to be happy.' My dads probably sent out search parties for me."

"They can't really hate you." He tried to comfort her, "Family is family and they stick by you."

She looked down trying to hold in tears, "I should of broke up with you when I realized you were a ShadowHunter." She still didn't cry. She never did in front of anyone. Jace only saw her cry once, the day her father forcefully pulled her away from Jace's arms.

His eyes closed as he remembered.

_"No daddy, please!" Leanna screamed, fighting to break away from her brother's iron grip around her. _

_Her father ignored her and moved closer to Jace. His eyes full of No Mercy and his fist holding a Demon Blade. Jace crawled back, not letting his eyes leave her fathers. _

_He spoke, "How dare you touch my daughter! You filthy little nephilim!" He grabbed Jace by the throat and pulled him up so he was dangling by his toes._

_Her father was always a scary man, even to Jace. He was tall and very muscular. His short dark brown hair gelled back. Most people might find him handsome for his age. Other then his scars he had like all them from battle, there was one scar that went down the side of his face. Jace never knew how he got it but he had a feeling it was something he would never want to ask about. Even with the scar her father seemed normal except for his eyes, they were cold dark blue almost black. He swore he could see into your soul._

_Jace's eyes flicked over to Leanna still in her brothers hold. Her brother didn't look like his father. He had short bleach blonde hair that looked like he dyed it but Jace knew that it wasn't because their mother and sister had it too. His eyes were identical to Leannas. Unlike their fathers they had Hazel eyes. He remembered those nights where he could stare into Leanna's eyes for hours. _

_The grip tightened around his throat, "Keep your eyes off her! Look at me you bastard!" His hand tightened again and Jace, choking, reached up trying to pull the hand off. He gasped for breath before the man let go. He slumped down to his knees. The man crouched down in front of him and grabbed his chin forcing Jace to look at him. "You will never see her again. If you try to contact or find her I will come back and I will kill you."_

_He gritted his teeth, "I love her."_

_A loud thud went through the room as he punched Jace in the face. Her father picked him up throw him into the wall. He repeatedly punched Jace in the stomach again and again. Leanna yelled for her father to stop but all that did was make the punches harder. _

_He grunted, Jace was in pain from this._

_He felt her fathers family ring dig into his skin with each punch. Slowly he felt his ribs brake. He closed his eyes waiting for it to stop._

_"Leave him alone you fucking devil!"_

_Her father stopped and turned toward her. Jace was terrified what he would do to her. Her brother's face was emotionless but her's was cold hard at her father. _

_He cracked her across the face, "We are the Devil's children! His blood runs through are veins. You were born to kill these things not to date one!" _

_"I love him," She pleaded. "More then I will ever love you as a father."_

_Jace swore her father twitched when he heard her say that. He raised his hand again and back handed her. Leaving her cheek a bright pink._

_He grabbed another blade out from his belt. "You'll watch him die." He came back toward Jace._

_Leanna acted fast and got free from her brother by throwing her head back into his face. He cursed and went after her. But she already had a blade out. She ran in front of Jace and held the blade out against her father. _

_"Don't touch him." She hissed. _

_"You may be a excellent Satan Guard Leanna, but you could never beat me and your brother." He laughed._

_She held the blade to her throat. "But I can slit my own throat."_

_Jace's eyes widened. "No, Leanna don't!" He gripped her arm from behind. "I want you to go with them."_

_A tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to live if it's without you." Jace brushed it away with his thumb._

_"I love you so much, Please go." His hand grabbed the back of her neck as he pulled her into a kiss. He pulled away, "Take her." He directed toward her brother. _

_He put a hand on her arm and pulled her to come. She broke away and wrapped her arms around Jace's Neck, holding him tightly. His arms wrapped around her waist._

_"I'll always love you." She whispered into his ear. A arm wrapped around her waist above Jace's and pulled her away from him. "Jace!" She screamed as her brother picked her up and carried her away with their father. _

_Tears rolled down her face as she cried for him. _

Jace snapped back into reality realizing Leanna was waving her hand in front of his face.

"You okay Jace?" She gave a worried look.

He smiled. "Yeah I was just thinking about something."

"Happy thoughts?"

The smile was wiped clean off his face. "Not really. The day I saw you cry." She stayed silent. "You know I did love you."

She laughed, "No you didn't."

He stiffened and sat up more. "If you don't remember, you tried to kill me the last time I saw you. Like that really says 'Baby I love you.'"

"My family brainwashed me!" She stood up looking down on Jace. "Your the enemy!"

She started pacing before turning back to him. "You think I like being this! I can't just stop being what I am, unlike you I don't have a choice. You can have a normal life and I'm stuck living this hell of a life."

He never knew she felt like that. But he couldn't stop either, he was always gonna be a ShadowHunter.

"I gave you everything Jace Wayland! I gave you myself, my heart, my life. You didn't fight for me." Her voice cracked as if she were about to burst into tears. "Oh yeah it's Jace Lightwood or Herondale or whatever you go by now. I heard about everything you've been going through. I know about _**her**_."

_Clary..._Jace thought.

The door to the apartment flew open.

"Jace Lightwood!" His eyes widened to see his tall dark haired Sister standing in the doorway. "How could you do that to Clary! Just dump-" Her eyes landed on Leanna. "Oh hell no!" She walked into the apartment and came right for her. Jace grabbed Isabelle before she could reach her and pulled her back.

He struggled to keep her still. "Not the right time Iz."

"You are not actually talking to this piece of trash!"

Leanna rolled her eyes, "I'm trash? Have you looked in the mirror Izzy?" She smirked.

"Not Helping." Jace snapped.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Izzy what's taking so long?" Clary was standing at the door with her jaw dropped.

"Why are you here? Izzy you said you had to talk to Magnus about Alec."

He forgot Magnus was there when all the sudden he talked. "If your here about Alec then please leave."

"This is the Clary?" Leanna asked.

Clary confused asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jace's ex-girlfriend."

"Your his what?"

"She's a fucking whore!" Isabelle shouted.

Jace had enough of this. "All of you shut the hell up!"

They all looked at him. Magnus seemed too entertained by this and Jace really wanted to go wipe that smirk off his face.

He tried to explain. "Yes, this is Clary. Yes, this is Leanna my ex-girlfriend. No, she is not a whore Isabelle!"

"She took your Virginity!" Isabelle pointed out even though he wished she hadn't.

Leanna protested. "He took mine too."

Clary was wide eyed.

Magnus clapped his hands, "Bravo! If this was a TV show you would get an oscar!"

Clary asked. "When did you two start and end dating?"

"We started when we were fourteen and ended when we were sixteen."

Clary was shocked. "You dated her for two years and never thought to tell me about her? Izzy how could you not tell me!"

Jace tried to be calm hoping his mood would somehow magically spread throughout the room. "She was out of my life months and months before I met you."

"You said You were never with someone important in your life until you were with me! Was that a lie?"

"You said what?" Leanna whispered so softly he almost couldn't hear it. He turned to her and grabbed her by the arms. "No I didn't mean it like that! Leanna I loved you so much but the last time we ever saw each other you told me you hated me!" She ripped her arms away from him.

Magnus stood up and walked over to Leanna, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I think it's time you all leave..NOW." He was cold. Jace deserved that.

He wanted to stay and talk to her. "Leanna please-"

"GET OUT!" She yelled.

He turned grabbing Izzy and Clary's arms and pulled them all out of the door.

"Get your hand off me!" Clary hissed.

He let go and turned toward her. "You two had to ruin everything! I haven't seen her in a year and I thought she hated me. Now that I get the chance to make things right, you both ruin it." He went out the front door and into the street.

He shouldn't have snapped on them but he couldn't believe he saw Leanna again. He tried to remember the girl he loved but all that flashed in his mind was that last day he ever saw her.

_Jace was out with Isabelle and Alec hunting Demons. _

_Isabelle wiped her Seraph Blade on the alley wall. "Ew that one smelled horrible!" _

_They walked across the street and into another alley. Alec stopped dead in his tracks._

_"Alec what-" _

_Down the Alley, two people were pushed against one wall. He breathed in. Vampire. _

_"Hey get off her!" Isabelle shouted._

_The Vampire pulled away and the person fell down to the floor. The vampire hissed, blood on its lips. "You interrupted my dinner!" _

_Alec took off down toward the Vampire. There was a flash of movement and then alec was on the ground pinned down by someone. Jace looked closer and realized who it was._

_Isabelle went to help her brother. "Satan Guards!" She was all the sudden pinned to the wall by a girl with bleach blonde hair. _

_Jace went after the Vampire alone. Alec fighting Leanna's brother and Isabelle fighting her sister. The Vampire ran out into the street, Jace chasing him. All the sudden he was pushed down to the ground. The Vampire got away but Jace was focused on the person who was on top of him. _

_She had a wicked look in her eye. Her hair tied back onto a pony tail and dressed in gear. He shook his head, wondering if he was dreaming. "Leanna?" She had a blade held to his neck. "What are you doing?"_

_She pushed the blade harder in his neck. "Don't." She got off him and turned as if she were about to walk away. He grabbed her arm stopping her. _

_"I was so worried about what your dad did-"_

_She quickly grabbed his arm and held it behind his back. In one movement she could shatter all the bones in his arm. "I hate you. Don't act like you cared about me."_

_"What? Leanna I don't-" He gasped feeling a blade shoved into his back. He dropped to his knees, in more shock than pain. _

_Where was the girl who used to sneak out just so she could see him? The girl who he had his first with. The girl who made him happier then anyone in the world. Where was the girl who cried for him the other day?_

_She was shaking all over. She pulled away from him. "I never want to see you again. You're dead to me." _

He never knew what he did. He wanted to know what made her say those things? Now he wondered if he ever would.

**IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE CHAPTERS THEN YOU HAVE TO GIVE REVIEWS! Its summer and I won't keep writing if no one reads! **

**Thank you if you reading and love it3**


	3. Chapter 3

Leanna walked into the small bookstore. It wasn't any barnes and noble or borders, it was a place that sold old books. Magnus sent her to get this old love book for himself. Even if he acted like his and alec's break up was nothing she knew it still killed him. She went over to the Romance section and browsed through the book titles. She felt someone next to her looking at the books too but didn't bother looking at the person.

She read through the titles trying to not think about Jace. Didn't work. Finally she saw the book he asked for and went to grab it. Another hand touched the book the same time she did. She looked up and saw a tall very handsome guy looking back at her too.

"Sorry." They both retreated. He laughed and handed the book to her. "You can have it."

She took it and smiled. "Thanks, its for my friend and I think he would kill me if I didn't get it for him."

She studied him more closely. Whitish-Blonde hair, very tall even though she had heels on, muscles showing through the dark blue sweater he wore, but the one thing that intrigued her the most was his eyes. The pupils completely black.

She didn't realize she was staring. He noticed. "My eyes?" His smile never dropped from the first time she saw it.

"Sorry there beautiful."

She couldn't stop herself before the words came out. Her cheeks got hot full of embarrassment.

"Usually people think their creepy."

"Their unique."

"Thanks, maybe you can make up for the book and get dinner with me?" He was so confident. She wondered if he did this often. But he was cute and she couldn't resist.

"Umm Sure." She went and paid for her book then the two left the store. "I never got your name by the way."

"Sebastian, Sebastian Verlac," he said.

She looked at him. "Leanna Embers." She realized she had no idea where they were going. "So what restaurant are we going to?"

"Do you like Italian?" he asked. She nodded. "Well there's this place up the street that has the best in New York City."

She smiled. "Sounds great!" He held his arm out meaning for her to take it. She rested her hand on his upper arm. Then the two walked across the street heading toward the place.

She snuck into the apartment, closing the door quietly. It was pitch black but then all the sudden the lights flashed on.

She screamed and then saw Magnus sitting on the couch. "Jesus Magnus are you trying to scare me to death," she reached in her bag and handed him the book. "Here's your lonely love book."

He set it down on the couch and gave her a long look. "You met a boy." he smirked.

"No-"

"Don't you lie to me Leanna Jordan Ember! What's his name!"

"It was one date and I met him getting your stupid book."

"He's into love books, that's a good sign that he's romantic. What was he wearing?"

"Dark blue sweater, black jeans, nice shoes."

"He sounds sexy!" Magus growled.

She rolled her eyes and walked into her room. She heard him shout something about wanting more details but didn't bother opening the door again. She went and passed out on her bed. She felt so tired that she didn't even change into pajamas and fell asleep.

Jace was sitting in the Library reading a book he got randomly from one of the shelves. Maryse walked into the room and came right over to him.

"Jace I need to talk to you."

He didn't look up from the book. "Shoot."

She sighed and sat down on the end of the couch. "Well people have reported sightings of Jonathan." She seemed concerned but Jace thought this was great. They could find him faster if he was out and not hiding.

"That's great," he said, "Where is he?"

"Here in New York City."

Jace stood up. "Here? What is he doing here?" He didn't want to worry about it but what if he came after him and Clary?

"We don't know. People have told us they've seen him but doing normal things. Going out to restaurants, bookstores, walking around Bryant Park. But one thing that I found out was he has been with this girl."

"A girl?," he asked, "Like a girlfriend?"

She shook her head. "No, we don't know any details of their relationship or who she is."

"Who would date him? He's a monster. Is she a shadowhunter that follows him you think?" He remembered that night when all those ShadowHunters drank from the cup and did whatever he wanted.

"We don't know, I'm sorry Jace you know I want him dead as much as anyone but we simply don't know. Some downworlders are going out on the lim telling us these little things." She patted him on the shoulder. "We'll find him Jace don't worry."

She left the room leaving him alone once again. He pulled out his phone and texted Leanna.

Leanna was walking with Sebastian through Central Park. They were getting to know each other. She had gone on a few dates with him and really started to like him.

"So how many ex's do you have?" She asked.

"I haven't really dated girls. My father was really strict. He said 'To love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed'."

"Was?"

"He died a few months ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry! What about your mom?"

"She hates me."

Leanna felt like she could relate to him. Her dad was dead to her and her mother hated her her.

He turned to her. "What about your family?"

"I ran away a few weeks ago. I'm staying with a friend."

"That bad?" He asked.

"A living hell. So I ran and didn't look back," she looked at him, "I thought I would regret it but I think it's the best choice I've ever made."

"Guessing your parents never let you date either."

She sat down on one of the benches, him following and sitting besides her. "I dated someone for two years without them knowing. Then one day they found out. I was forced to break up with him and I never saw him again. Not until two weeks ago when we bumped in on the street."

"Ouch that's hard. What was his name? If you don't mind telling me."

"Jace."

He stiffened. He licked his lips, and for a moment she caught a glimpse, in his eyes, of anger. He smirked looking at her. "How would you like to eat lunch at my place?"

She was caught off guard. He never asked her to go to his place and of course she would never bring him to Magnus'.

"That sounds nice."

They walked into his apartment. It was nice, very nice. Sebastian was leaning against the frame of the open wall that led into the the living room, arms crossed. She walked into the living room and stopped. She inhaled the scent and smelt it. Demon. She whirled around having him standing right behind her. She backed away.

He smirked and walked closer as she walked back. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't believe it. "You're a demon."

His eyes focused on her still. He didn't seem to be phased by the word. Proving her right. She gasped and then he moved fast and was holding her arms, tight, pushing her into the wall.

"I really liked you, some of you ShadowHunters are so stupid."

"ShadowHunter? You-You think I'm a ShadowHunter?"

He showed no emotion, she wondered what happened to the guy that she started to like. Of course, he was a demon and tricked her into thinking he was sweet. But why?

His eyes glared at her. "You dated Jace Wayland, so your telling me that he dated a Mundane for two years?" He held back a laugh. His hand skimmed up from her right arm slowly to her neck. His hand was rough, like Jace's always were, but it had a soothing touch. His thumb stroking her in between her neck and jaw line. Her breath quickened.

"I'm a Satan Guard." She blurted out.

His thumb stopped.

"I protect your kind."

His other hand slipped down to her hip, pulling her forward into him. He leaned down, pressing his cheek to hers, so close she could feel his breath on her neck. "I can see why he kept you so long," he whispered to her. She let out her breath realizing she held it that whole time. He had a look in his eyes that made her feel uncomfortable. How did he know Jace so well?

She shoved him off her.

He chuckled, "I thought you didn't hurt my kind?

"You're not full demon. I smell ShadowHunter-," then she realized who he was, "Your him. You're Valentine's son!"

He smiled a foul smile and advanced on her. She grabbed the vase from the fire place and threw it at him. She dashed for the door jumping over the couch. Before she could reach it there was a strong hold on her hair that jerked her back and to her knees. A knee hit her in the face making her fall onto her back. She opened her eyes pinned to the floor with his body, arms holding down her wrists to her sides.

His grin was Vile. His lips brushed past hers. Then he bit down on her bottom lip pulling it, making it bleed.

Her knee connected with his male area making him groan in pain and his grip loosening on her wrists. She pulled one free, grabbing his throat and flipping them both over so she was on top of him, choking his neck.

"I underestimated you Satan Guards. You're not weak. I like it when a girl fights back." he purred.

She gave a look of disgust. He sat up swiftly head budding her, sending her flying off him. He was on top of her again. He pulled a knife out of him pocket and she flinched. He grasped her arm, cutting her sleeve open, and drew the blade across her skin. Pain shot up her arm. The warm liquid running down her wrist. His tongue licked the blood off her arm, and he grinned.

"Get off." she snarled.

His fist collided with her face making her slip into darkness.

**So...you guys like it so far? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Leanna was ignoring Jace, he sent her 5 texts and she never answered. He finally decided to go to Magnus' apartment. He buzzed up to the apartment. Magnus' voice spoke through the speaker.

"Jace?"

"Yeah Magnus is Leanna there? I know she's upset with me but I really need to talk to her." he pleaded hoping he would let him up.

Magnus' voice was distraught. "Jace I think you need to come up here." The door buzzed open and Jace ran up the stairs, opening his door. Magnus was pacing, his arms crossed, back and forth. Stopping when he saw Jace. "She's gone."

"She's gone? Like her father found out she was with you or she just went out."

He looked like he wasn't sleeping. "She left to go on this date with a guy and she didn't come home last night. I thought maybe she had a really good time and stayed over but She didn't come home today or even call!"

"She went on a d-date?"

Magnus could see the pain in his eyes. For once he tried to comfort him. "Jace she's still in Love with you but you have Clary. She has no one in the world except me."

He shook his head. "No your wrong she has me."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Listen are you gonna help me find her or not? She didn't tell me much about the guy. Just that she met him in the bookstore, they both were looking at Romance books, she said she loved his eyes, he dressed nice, they had a lot on common..."

"Wait did she tell him she was a Satan Guard?"

"I don't think so, you don't really go around saying those things to people."

"What if he was a downworlder?"

"Maybe," he said, "But its not a thing she's proud of."

Leanna woke up in a dark empty room. Her arms were held over her head, her wrists tied together to a chain. She was on her knees, then groaned. She wasn't alone in the room. She could feel another presence with her.

"Where am I?" Her voice was dry.

The voice came from behind her. "Don't be afraid." Sebastian slowly made his way so that he stood in front of her. He had grin on his face.

She laughed, "Afraid? Of you? That's funny."

His grin stayed. She looked at his hands, his fingernails changed, sharp claws replaced them. She tried to jerk back before his fingers grabbed her chin. He held it tight, examining her face.

"What do you want from me." she spat.

He walked to the only door in the room. He stepped outside then came back in holding something._ Her Bag. _He started to go through it. He stopped when he got to her phone.

He smirked. "Seems like Jace has been trying to get a hold of you. He's pathetic."

"He's better then you. You made me think you liked me. What to get to Jace and Clary?"

"I did like you. So gorgeous with a fighter spirit," his claw hand skimmed over her face. She pulled away, turning her head. He brought his hand back to his side before he smashed her phone on the ground. It shattered into a million pieces. "You're gonna help me get Jace and Clary."

"No." She glared.

He walked over to one of the walls and flicked a switch. Light poured into the room from the ceiling. She looked around and saw that the bare walls were covered in tools now. He ripped the back of her shirt open along with her bra. His sharp nails grazed down her back gently. "Soft Skin." She shivered at his touch. "I get what I want, Leanna." He grabbed a slender flexible rod off the wall. Leanna braced herself for what she was about to feel.

"I'll ask again, Will you help me in getting Jace and Clary?"

She stayed silent.

He grabbed her hair from behind, she yelped. "Will you help me?"

"Go to hell."

He let go of her hair and stepped back. She took a deep breath in. The whip came down on her back. She held in her cry. He wasn't going to get the pleasure of hearing her scream.

Again and Again, repeated strokes across her back, burned her skin. He grew impatient not getting the reaction he wanted.

"Satan Guard's always have to be difficult. You were trained better then to cry at torturous pain but you will break. Everyone, even a Satan Guard, can only endure so much pain." he moved closer to her and crouched down. She didn't know what he was doing but then let out a loud cry as his nails dug into her back.

"Please! Stop!" she whimpered.

His nails dug into her back more making her scream out louder.

"Demon nails hurt like a bitch, don't they?" she could hear him grinning in his voice.

"I swear on the Angel you bastard-"

Deeper they went in. She screamed louder then before. She could feel the blood running down her back.

"Will you help me?" his voice calm.

She couldn't hold on anymore. "I'll do whatever you want!" His nails ripped out of her back. He stood up and cut her chains. She fell forward, her hands stopping her from hitting the floor.

Two hands helped her up to her feet. Sebastians hand gripped hers. He looked sweetly in her eyes. His hand brushed the hair in her face behind her ear. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." He pulled her out of the room that led into a hallway. They took stairs up that led into another hallway. They weren't in his new york apartment anymore. It looked like a house, A very big house. When they passed through the living room she saw a maid who was dusting. Her eyes connected with Leanna's, sympathy, in them. Sebastian stopped at a door and opened it, bringing them both inside.

It was big, but things were all over the place. Books, papers, Seraph Blades and other weapons here and there. He brought her over to the king size bed and pulled his steele out. Satan Guards and ShadowHunters used the same type of weapons and gear except their blades could kill a ShadowHunter and not demons. He drew a healing rune on her shoulder. She made a sound of relief as the pain seeped away.

"Better?"

She looked at him, _hating him._ He did break her, but not for good. She was stronger than that.

"I know what your thinking. I see it in your eyes," He walked over to this armour and threw the doors open, "I've become quite good at it actually, being able to hear a persons thoughts through their eyes." He took out a t-shirt and a pair of what looked like pajama bottoms.

She was startled. "You can hear my thoughts?"

He threw her the two items, she caught them still confused. "Yes, now go shower and change into those."

"There guy clothes."

He laughed. "Well sorry I don't have girls clothes in my closet. I don't know what type of guys you hang out with but I don't cross dress." He turned back to the armour. Her cue to go into the bathroom.

After her shower, she got dressed and combed out her wet hair with the brush she found. She looked in the mirror at herself. She looked tired, so tired. _What was she doing, here with him? Would he hurt her-_

There was a loud knock on the door cutting her thoughts. She whirled around and opened the door fast. He was standing there smirking. He probably thought she was eager to please him.

"No I wasn't." he said.

She looked away mentally cursing herself for forgetting. She had to stop looking at him in the eyes. The most powerful weapon you could have over someone was their thoughts.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Tea?"

"Sure." He left for a few minutes. She looked around the room taking it in. Was this where she was gonna sleep? This was his room so did this mean she was sleeping with him? More thoughts dawned on her. Magnus must be out of his mind worried! She saw that there was a phone in the room. She ran over to hit and picked it up. The door opened with Sebastian holding a tray of tea. She dropped the phone out of her hand, it falling to the floor.

She was silent. "I should have expected it," he closed the door with his foot. He set the tea down on the bed. "Who were you gonna call?" There was something in his voice. Amusement.

"Magnus is probably worried about me."

"Jace too." he added.

"No he wouldn't care."

He gestured her over. She came and sat down next to him on the bed. She took one of the teas and sipped it. Chamomile set in her mouth.

"Why would you say he wouldn't?" Something rang in his voice. She wasn't sure if it was curiosity or if he was just trying to get information out of her.

"We broke up over a year ago. I gave him everything and I received nothing in return except exile from my family and being alone. He has that girl Clary now, he doesn't need me anymore then he did then." She didn't know why she was telling him all this but she felt like she could talk to him. Like all the 'dates' they went on and talked.

He sighed. "Ah my sister, the little bitch herself."

"You hate her? But she's your sister. And with the stories I've heard I thought you were in love with her?"

He stiffened. "I never loved her. She belongs to me, like an item and nothing more. To have access to it whenever I want." Anger rose in his voice. His eyes flashed over to Leanna. She moved backwards in the bed, putting more distance in between them. His hand pushed the tray off the bed to the floor. "I think I've grown a liking to you." Her back hit the wood headboard. He crawled forward over to her.

"You can't own me."

He grabbed her neck. "You will give yourself to me."

She grabbed his arm twisting it. He let go of her. She jumped off the bed and hit the floor. He grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her back on the bed. He was on top of her pinning her down. She struggled to move but it wasn't like the time they fought at his apartment. He was more determined now to get what he wanted. Which happened to be her.

"You're not a virgin are you? You gave Jace everything!" he seemed pissed off about it. But how could he mad about it? It's not like it was her fault. "He took Clary's from me and now he took yours from me."

"It was mine not yours." she hissed.

He grabbed a blade off the nightstand. She thought he was gonna hurt her again but he brought it down on his arm instead. Cutting it, dark black blood rain down his arm.

He kissed her jaw. "Open your mouth."

"What-What are you gonna do?"

He was anxious, not willing to wait any longer. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH LEANNA." He pulled her jaw down. His arm hovered over her face. Then a drop of his blood fell into her mouth. The second it hit her tongue something happened. Her chest arched up. "You might have demon blood in you but not my type." he whispered. She was gasping for breath. Her eyes closed. She felt like she was changing. "Shh Calm down." his lips touched hers softly at first.

She pulled back. A part of her wanted to listen to him while the other part wanted to fight and run. She brought her lips back to his. He was now hungry for her. He parted her lips, slivering his tongue into her mouth.

She pulled back again. "What did you do to me?" Her arms wrapped around his neck.

His hands traveled down her body. He kissed her again. His left hand cupped her breast. His lips went to her neck. She gasped when he bite her skin. Then he stopped. The last thing she thought he would do. He moved off her.

"I'll have you but not tonight. Get some rest." he stood up and turned off the lights in the room then returned to the bed. He laid down next to her, draping his arm across her waist pulling her closer to him. His body was warm and she wanted to cling to it. He drew the blanket on top of them. Her breath finally slowed down from what he had started. He drifted off to sleep. He must have been confident that she wouldn't kill or hurt him or that she wouldn't leave. He was right. She relaxed and fell asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace was forced to go back to the Institute. Magnus told him to get some rest and then come back later. He walked into the kitchen, hungry. Isabelle was sitting on the granite counter top, legs crossed, Alec standing next to her. The two stopped talking when he entered the room.

Isabelle spoke first. "Hey where have you been?"

Alec avoided Jace's eyes. _Great, What'd he do now?_

"Is something the matter?" Jace questioned.

Alec looked up. "Yeah you seem to be spending a lot of time with Magnus."

"How-?"

"I'm not stupid. He texted you what time to come over."

Now Jace was angry. "You went through my phone?"

Isabelle jumped down and stood between them both. "Jace what's going on? We're your family, you should tell us why you've been distant these past few days. You broke up with Clary and then you met that bitch-!"

"Iz shut up! What did she ever do to you?" He lost it. She had no right to call Leanna those things.

She looked shocked. "She broke your heart Jace! All I was doing was looking out for you."

"You don't need to look after me. And Alec if you want to know why I've been with Magnus," Alec stared at him. "Leanna's missing."

"What if her father just came and took her back?"

He shook his head, "No...somethings wrong."

Iz put her hand on his shoulder. "You need to tell mom."

They all walked to the library. Maryse was sitting at her desk going through papers. She looked up when they walked in the room. She was pale white.

"Jace we know who has been with Sebastian."

"Who?"

She handed him a picture. It was a picture of Sebastian and a girl in the park. She was laughing. He looked up from the photo.

"Leanna."

Leanna shifted, she didn't feel his body next to her like it was last night. She sat up opening her eyes. Sebastian was sitting in a seat next to the bed, fully dressed in gear.

He grinned. "Miss me?"

She pulled the blanket up to her chest. "Why are you sitting there and not in bed?"

"Sorry, I had a meeting this morning."

His eyes moved down her body, taking her in, then he looked back up in her eyes. "Why are they like that?"

He raised a eyebrow. "My eyes?"

She nodded.

"Half demon, half ShadowHunter. Why do you like them so much?"

"I'm a Satan Guard, we think that others horrors are our beautys."

"Are there many of you?" She was surprised by this. He always seemed to know everything and now he was asking her a question about her kind.

"No, we're slowly going extinct. I'm better, faster, stronger then any other ShadowHunter. We let them live. If we were cold hearted the ShadowHunters would be gone."

He smiled. "You hate them," he grabbed her arms. "You wish they were all dead."

"I've been taught to hate them. But if you think I want everyone of them dead then you're wrong."

He pushed her down on the bed. "You and me are alike." His hips kept her stuck to the bed.

"We're nothing alike."

He smirked. He looked into her eyes. "We're exactly alike"

She hated the feelings inside her. She thought he was beautiful, the color of his hair, his eyes, and the way her body fit perfectly under his. She was never able to forget about Jace...Until she met Sebastian. When she was with him, she forgot the whole world.

"We have some errands to do today. Get dressed and meet me downstairs, love." He got off her and exited the room.

_**Love?**_

She walked into the bathroom, took a shower thinking about what he said, letting her hair dry she put it in a ponytail after. He left her clothes to wear out on the table next to the Armour. They were ladies clothes, Satan Guards clothes. She wondered how he got them. She put them on and headed downstairs.

The maid was in the living room dusting again.

"Excuse me where's Sebastian?"

"Miss," she smiled. "Sir Morgenstern is in the weapons room." She led Leanna to a door. "Pleasure to meet you."

Just as the maid turned away Leanna stopped her. "Wait what's your name?"

"Emma." She walked away. She was pretty and small. Was she the only servant in the house? At Leanna's house they had many servants. She grew close to hers and missed her dearly. She hoped she would never see her again. That sounded horrible but if she did see her again it would be because her father forced her to go home. The door opened and Sebastian was there.

"Come on in." He opened the door wider so she could come in. The room was full of weapons, all over the walls and tables."I see the gear fits well."

She looked down at the outfit. "Yeah, how did you get it?"

He handed her a Seraph blade, then a few daggers and finally a Steele. She put them all in her belt. "I have my ways."

"Where are we going?"

He ignored her question. "Do you want to go back to your father?"

"Of course not. You must have listened for some parts of those dates."

He brought her closer to him. He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Would you rather stay here with me then have to go back to him?"

_No. Yes. No-_

"Yes." She couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth. It was like they were forced to come out. He kissed her. She pulled away. "No stop that. You don't care about me all you want is Jace and Clary. You just want to use me then you're gonna dispose of me."

"What if I do care about you?"

"Prove it."

He walked over to the wall and picked up one of the swords, "The legend of Satan's Angel, Is it true?" He faced her again.

"You mean the story of why we have the Vinculum. Yes, we do make bonds."

"And you can make bonds with non Satan Guard, can't you? Unlike ShadowHunters who get stripped of their marks."

"Yes." Where was he going with this? The story was one of the oldest traditions. Her mother told her, her sister and her brother when they were all young.

"_Mommy we wanna hear the Bond story!" Jen, her sister, jumped up and down on her bed. _

_Andrew, her brother, protested. "No! That's about love! I wanna hear about the fight between those two angels!" _

"_Andrew you picked the story last night. Leanna which one do you wanna hear?" her mother asked her._

_She smiled. "The bond." _

"_No fair!" Andrew yelled._

"_Oh shush Drew." Jen laughed._

_They all were sitting in front of their mother to listen to the story. "There used to be a time when Satan Guards were only just born. Peter, the first ever Guard was lonely. He had no one who he could be with. One day on his journeys, he met a girl. She was stranded in the woods. When he met her he couldn't believe her beauty. She had a glow always around her. She told him to leave her be and continue with his trip. Peter was a kind man and begged the girl to let him help her. She protested that she could not be sure that he would do no harm to her. Peter told the girl he would never let anyone, nor himself, hurt her as long as he lived. She required more from him, A Bond. That bond would be so powerful it would join the two's hearts." _

"_Mom, how do you bond two people?" Jen asked._

"_A special drawing ruin-"_

_Andrew stood up. "Like the ShadowHunters?"_

"_No dear. Even though we may use most of the same runes, their marriage and love runes are different then ours. But you draw the rune over the heart and on the hand of each other, to answer your question Jen." _

"_Marriage? Peter married the girl?" Leanna asked._

"_Indeed. He married her, but they did not love each other at first. Peter could sense something about his new bride. She was not human like he thought. She could heal people and could bring nature to life. She was a Angel. She wanted to go out and help the world. But she could not bring Peter with her because he had Devils blood in him. He let her go because he loved her and it would make her happy. She left for many years and he never heard from her. His worst nightmare came true, she never really loved him. Or so he thought. She finally came back one day. She did love him and couldn't stand to be away from him. She was his Angel, forever."_

"_So the bond marries us Satan Guard's to people?"_

"_That's half true. The bond rune over the hand tells each other of their love. The bond rune over the heart marries the two. This is stronger then the ShadowHunters rune because you can not remove the rune ever. You and the other are Bonded for the rest of your life. When the time comes this is how you three will get married one day." their mother smiled._

"_Do you and Daddy have the Bond?"_

"_Of course. Me and your father love each."_

"_What if we never fall in love?" Leanna asked. _

_Her mother picked her up and sat her on her lap. "You will one day. That boy will be very Lucky, my Leanna." She kissed her forehead._

She came back into reality. He took her hands into his. "I'll make the Bond rune on our hands."

"That rune can never be removed."

"I didn't plan on removing it, Leanna."

She took a deep breath. He was asking her to Marry him. She couldn't marry him. Jace flashed through her mind. "I can't marry .I barely know you and the things I know of you don't make a very good husband."

"For now just the hand rune. That doesn't marry us. But you will come around for the second one." He handed her a steele and put out his hand. "Draw it, Leanna. Be my Angel." She looked at the steele.

"Jace!" He changed into his gear and was about to leave the Institute. "What are you gonna do?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm gonna find him and kill him."

"Jace we have been trying to find him for months. You're not gonna find-"

"He has Leanna! I know I probably can't find him! But that isn't gonna stop me."

Clary appeared in front of him, "Jace.." She stopped him. "Let us help you."

"Why? I broke your heart." He turned to Isabelle. "You hate her." Then to Alec. "And you think I have something going on with Magnus! So why would any of you want to help me?"

Surprisingly, Alec spoke. "Jace your our family."

"And I still care for you. I want you to be happy...If she makes you happy then we'll find her." Clary smiled.

Jace hugged her. "Magnus might know how to track her. We need to head over to his house."

Alec gulped. Jace realized how awkward this was gonna be.

The door opened and Magnus was standing there, "Jace thank god-" he froze when he saw Alec. "You brought...um them."

"There gonna help."

He sighed, opening the door wider. "Come in. I got your text that she is with Sebastian. What would he want with her?"

They all sat down on his couches. Alec, far away from Magnus. "I think he wants her to get to me and Clary."

Magnus shook his head. "If I knew it was him she was dating...I would have stopped her." He put his head in his hands.

"Magnus it's not your fault baby-" Alec stopped himself. Magnus looked up at him. His cheeks flared in embarrassment.

Isabelle cleared her throat. "Um so we know he has her and all that stuff but how do we plan on getting her away from him. He must have some big plan. He won't let it slip this time."

"I know. Maybe if we can lure him to us then maybe we can hit him at his weakness."

"What weakness?" Clary asked.

"You and me. We got away from him last time! He wants us back, right?"

Magnus gave him a look. "What if you're wrong?"

"Well, then I hope I'm not."

**AN: Vinculum means Bond in Latin! Just so you guys know! Also since everyone else says it...I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SHADOWHUNTERS SADLY SINCE THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE! I only created Leanna and the Satan Guards! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter I was going to make longer but decided not to. LOL. read what I wrote on the bottom after! **

They all came up with a plan. He had to admit it wasn't a good one and had a 50/50 chance of working. But they couldn't involve the clave, if they knew that four ShadowHunters were helping a Satan Guard...surely they would be in trouble.

Jace and Clary were walking through Central Park, part of their 'plan'.

Clary was nervous. He could see she was tensed up. He felt a pang of guilt for dragging them all into this. "Clary," he sounded calm. "Everything will be alright."

"What if he doesn't show up?" She looked at him. "What if she isn't with him? He could do awful things to-"

He stopped her. "I know." He sighed and looked back at the path they were taking. It was past sunset. Barely anyone was there except a few homeless people that walked by them.

He was trying to process their plan in his head. _When Sebastian showed up, if he showed up, He would be angry with them. Jace was no longer his little servant and Clary made it clear of her hatred toward her brother. He could have meant to just kill them instead of trying to get them on his side..._

Clary's voice rang in his ears. He snapped out of thought and looked at her, a confused look on his face, she realized he wasn't listening.

"I said, Do you love her?"

He was caught off guard. Still confused he asked, "Who?"

"Leanna."

That one word made him think. _Did he love Leanna? He did love her. But did he __**still**__ love her was the question. Why would he be doing this if he didn't love her?_

He slightly frowned, frustrated. "I don't know- to be quite honest." His eyes moved over to the trees next to them.

She was silent for a second. But then, "She loves you," his attention turned back to Clary. "Still, I mean. You can see it in the way she acts around you. She cares for you."

He didn't know what to say. A movement in the trees above froze then both, he didn't know whether to be thankful for it or worried. _Could be a Squirrel._ He looked up but couldn't see anything considering it was so dark in this part of the park.

"Jace."

It was a feminine voice, it seemed to have purred his name in _delight?_ He looked to Clary. Her eyes screaming, _that wasn't me!_, at him. He drew his Seraph blade. Holding it tight he gave her a look, _Be Ready_, he was telling Clary. She nodded and took out one of her blades.

The voice came again. "Aren't you gonna turn around, Jace?" This time he could tell who the voice belonged to. It seemed to be amused at the two.

As he expected when he turned, Leanna was leaning against a tree smiling. She was dressed in Satan Guard's gear, her hair in a ponytail. She seemed to have more interest in her nails then them.

"Leanna where the _hell _have you been?" He knew the answer but hoped she would at least lie.

She shrugged, "With someone."

He got angry. He thought when he saw her he would be happy, she was okay, how could he not be happy? "This isn't a game Leanna!" He scowled at her.

She grinned, "Someone's a little feisty," she looked at Clary. "Is it the red head that gets you like this? Does she fulfill your desires good? Knowing you Jace, you always liked being pleased...in _all _ways." she teased him.

He stepped forward and grabbed her hard. "Stop." He glared at her. "Stop acting like this."

Her eyes moved to his hand on her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Before he could respond, a flash movement, then he was on the ground. The breath went out of his chest. He didn't expect Leanna to hit him like that. When he looked up he realized it wasn't Leanna who hit him away from her, Sebastian, stood next to her. His arm around her shoulders in some sort of a ownership and protective way.

His eyes pierced Jace's. "Keep your hands off her." He growled. He turned his attention toward Clary. "Nice to see you both, after you betrayed me and all."

Jace laughed. "You can't really betray someone if you were never with them." Sebastian's eyes were cold when he looked at him. He could see he was holding back all his power to kill Jace right then and there. "Do tell me though, Sebastian, what do you ever want with my ex girlfriend? Other than her beauty and charm," Leanna hid a smile from Sebastian. "She doesn't have anything you could possibly possess."

He didn't feel like chit chatting with Sebastian but this was part of the plan to keep him preoccupied.

He was calm, like always. "She's intelligent, beautiful, charming, listens to what I tell her to do." he smirked at her. "...most of the time. While being vicious, spiteful, and all around fighter. What else could I want more in a girl?"

"Uh I don't know..maybe one that loves you! Do you always force people to be around you?" They both were surprised when the remark came from Clary.

He smirked. "Don't be Jealous, little sister. Just because my caring of you has vanished doesn't mean I still don't own you." The way he said _own_ made her flinch.

"Jealous?" she said in disgust, "You're nothing but a slimy rat and anyone that might care for you is delirious and-" she screamed out in pain. Her hand flew to her face in shock. He hit her! Sebastian looked surprised for a quick second then was smirking. Wait he hadn't hit her-

"How dare you say such things to him!" Leanna was fuming with anger.

Jace and Clary exchanged looks. This was Leanna talking?

"What did you do to her!" Jace yelled, looking Sebastian dead in the eye. Suddenly he was wondering where Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus were.

Sebastian's lips curved upward. "They're not coming." He answered like he could hear Jace's thoughts. "I had some other arrangements for your friends."

Jace froze, this was a _very very bad_ situation they were in now. He looked at Clary, _**Run**_, he said with his eyes. She gave a worried look but then turned and ran the other way.

Sebastian responded quick. "Get her." He directed toward Leanna. Leanna took off after Clary. Jace realized she would catch her in seconds. Clary wasn't done with her ShadowHunter training yet and Leanna was one of the best Satan Guards. Even a regular Guard could take Clary down. Jace went after her. When he reached them, Clary was under Leanna. _Shit._ He turned just before Sebastian hit into him sending him flying. "Did you seriously think you're dumb plan would work?" He was amused. He brought his foot down hard on Jace's leg. Jace her a snap and pain shot up his leg. Now with a broken leg, Jace tried to figure a way out.

He heard Clary yelp. Leanna had her arm raised and punched Clary in the face, knocking her out. She got off her.

Sebastian grinned at her. Like if he could he would wear her skin as his own, he would. The thought creeped Jace out. He didn't like the way he looked at her. "Will you do the honor babe?" She walked walked over to Jace. She kicked him in the ribs then tangled his hair in her hand and lifted his head up to look at her.

"Soft hair." She winked.

Her other hand raised. His eyes caught a rune he didn't recognize that was on her hand. Then he went into _darkness._

**Sorry this was short guys, but I feel like no one is reading! (also it's 4th of july) I kept checking and checking to see if the reviews number had changed but it didn't. Even after I posted chapter 5 I got nothing. **

**The only person telling me anything is xJacexClaryx! **

**No one telling me anything makes me not want to take my time and write...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank the people who are giving me feedback! **

**AN: It goes back and forth between Sebastian/Jonathan being used so if I use one or the other its the same person!**

Light finally started to come back, Jace opened his eyes. Slowly his sight came back as he looked around the place he was. A jail cell, it looked like. His wrists were held to the wall by heavy manacles. There was no way of escaping. It seemed like hours passed before he heard footsteps.

Sebastian came into view on the other side of the bars. "You're finally up, little brother."

"Where's Clary? What did you do to Leanna? I swear on the Angel-" Sebastian held up a hand to stop him. "I deserve answers."

He gritted his teeth. "You don't deserve anything. You don't deserve my sister and you never deserved my Leanna." He opened the door and stepped into the cell.

Jace smirked, "Is Jonathan Morgenstern jealous?" A flash of anger went through Sebastian's eyes. "It's okay, we only had each other's first everything."

Sebastian cracked him across the face. Suddenly he grabbed his throat, slightly choking him. "I will slaughter you right here and right-" a sound at the door stopped him. He let go of Jace and stood up. Leanna was standing at the door.

"Sebastian,"

"I told you to call me Jonathan."

"Jonathan, don't toy with the prisoners." She grinned, ignoring Jace. He walked over to her and kissed her. Jace flinched. Leanna pulled away realizing Jace's cold stare. "Besides, your sister cracked ten minutes ago."

Jace's eyes widened, "What did you do to Clary!" Leanna finally looked at him.

"What do you care? I thought you would be a little more concerned with your 'brother, sister, and that warlock' then her."

"That warlock is your family! How could you do this to him? To us! We were out looking for you!" He snapped at her. Her eyes changed, now they were filled with concern, rather than the venomous look she had before.

She seemed confused. "Magnus? He's here?"

Sebastian grabbed her arm and spun her so she was looking at him. "Magnus is an enemy Leanna. Remember what I told you. He will come around." She nodded and looked down. "Now dinner is ready. Go upstairs and get changed." She nodded obediently and walked out of the cell.

"What did you do to her?"

Sebastian smirked. "Demon blood was the main part of it but the love rune was the bow on top."

"L-Love rune?"

He grinned. "You could say we're engaged. One day she'll make a perfect wife..."

Jace tried to break his chains. He wanted to wrap his hands around Sebastian's neck and kill him. More than he's ever wanted to do anything more. He took Leanna away from him. He was using her!

Leanna changed into a beautiful blue dress that came mid thigh and showed a small part of each side of her bare waist. Jonathan would surely like it. She sat patiently in her chair that was next to his master seat at the long dining room table. Her freshly painted fingers, thanks to Emma, were folded together on her lap. Jonathan entered the room from one hallway, no longer wearing his suit jacket or tie, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his color unbuttoned slightly.

"Sorry I took long, dear." He sat down as one of the servants pulled out his chair. "I had to have a talk with that Lightwood girl." He brought his wine glass to his lips, taking a swig of it.

"You're not hurting Alec, right?" he licked his lips and put the glass down. She explained, "I mean- He was always sweet to me. In the past-"

He waved his hand. "Leanna business is business." his eyes softened as he took her hand into his. "Now let's talk about more important things."

"Of course, I'm sorry."

"So what did Clary tell you?" He started eating his meal. She watched him for a minute. The way his jaw moved up and down. Then she studied the tiny scar on the side of his neck.

She snapped out of her thought when he looked at her for an answer. "Oh- um she said she heard Maryse Lightwood talking about the necklace. She doesn't know where the necklace is but she thinks-" she stopped herself. "She uh thinks Alec knows where the necklace is."

Jonathan smiled. "My sister...too weak to not rat out her friends." his hand brushed past her cheek. "Unlike you.." She rested her hand on top of his.

She pleaded, "Let me go talk to him first. Maybe I can reason with him about the location of the necklace."

He sighed, dropping his hand from her face. "Very Well. But do finish your dinner first."

"I'm not very hungry."

"Whatever, be in bed soon. We need to discuss something else."

She nodded. She rose from her chair planting a kiss on his forehead then headed down to the cells. She walked past Isabelle's cell, she was on the floor-_covered_ in bruises and blood. She shook away her concern. _Business is Business_, she told herself. She walked up to Alec's cell, she unlocked the door with her key and stepped in. He sat on the bed in the room, his head in his hands, he looked up when she walked in the room.

She had begged Jonathan not to put him in chains. He stood up and hugged her. "Leanna I know you're in there somewhere, please stop this!" She pushed him off her.

"Where's the necklace Alec?" She demanded.

He gave her a confused look. "What necklace?"

She knew if she didn't get answers Jonathan would use force. "The necklace of Samael! I need to know where it is Alec."

"That's a dangerous necklace. Why do you even want it?"

"That doesn't matter, Clary said your mother told you where it was."

"Do you even know what it does-"

She glared at him. Of course she knew what the necklace did. Samael, The angel of Death. The necklace could summon Samael. When you summoned him, he would be under your total service to bring death and destruction. It was a very dangerous necklace, that was why it was harder to find then almost any other item in the world.

She put her hand on his arm. "I don't want you to get hurt. Please tell me." she looked into his eyes, begging, for him to tell her.

He sighed. "Isabelle and Jace wouldn't want me to tell you, especially if it meant Sebastian getting the necklace. The answers No." His voice came out angrier than he thought it would.

She took her hand back. Alec thought she looked hurt but the thought went away quickly as she slapped him. She fastly walked out of the cell, locking the door.

"He'll be down here tomorrow," she shook her head. "I tried reasoning with you."

Jonathan waited in bed for Leanna to come. He hoped she didn't get the location of the necklace from Alec. He wanted to torture the answers out of that faggy ShadowHunter. She returned to the room and his hopes came true. She got changed into sleeping clothes, a short satin nightgown, and crawled into bed with him.

"He won't talk."

He wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled into his chest. "I suspected he wouldn't. I'll deal with him tomorrow. But I have some news about your family."

She sat up. "My family?"

He smirked. "Yes, I spoke to your father." Something about that smirk differed from his normal ones.

A lump in her throat stopped her from talking.

"He demanded you come home. We got into a little altercation but I settled it, no worries."

_Settled?_

She forced the words out of her. "What did you do?"

He licked his lips. "It's not like you cared or even liked your father." He turned his head away. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Jonathan," her voice cracked. "What did you do?"

"I killed him."

She let go of his chin then got off the bed and backed away from him. She was fighting to keep her tears in. A pain shot through her. _Her father was dead. __**DEAD**__...because of him. She hated her father but she also loved him. She thought of her mother, her brother and sister. _She turned away from him, she couldn't look at him. Her shaking hand cupped her mouth. She used her vanity to keep her from falling.

A hand went on her arm. "I thought you wanted him dead." She ripped her arm away from him.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. She faced him, looking him in the eyes that no longer seemed beautiful to her. "You monster!" she slapped him. Finally her tears fell. She ran out of the room.

His face stung from her hand. "Leanna!" he shouted after her. He wasn't gonna let her walk away from him. He followed her out into the hallway. He could hear her cries that led him into the living room. Emma was sitting next to Leanna, holding her in a embrace. "Leave."

Emma let go of her and hurried away.

He grabbed her wrists making her stand. She refused to look at him. "Look at me Leanna." when she still didn't, he lost all his patience. He pushed her, sending her to the floor. "When I tell you to do something you do it!" she mumbled something he didn't catch. He grabbed her hair. "What did you say to me!" She yelped out in pain.

He went back to the way he was. Everything sweet she saw in him was now gone. "Jonathan-please!" his demon claws came out. He dug them into her shoulder, slowly, he ripped them through her skin. Shredding her night gown. She screamed out.

Jace was sitting in the same position in his cell when he heard Leanna scream out. He pulled on his chains. Her screams ran through the whole house. He pulled harder on his chains, swearing when they wouldn't break. Magnus was moved into the cell across from him earlier after Leanna left.

His face was in total horror. He was trying to move his hands out of the special chains placed there to make sure he couldn't use magic.

"Magnus."

He looked up at Jace. "My Leanna, she never...I've never...she doesn't scream like that. What is that bastard doing to her!" Jace knew he was right. She was a strong person but the shouts and cries that were coming from upstairs were appalling..

She was shaking on the floor. Trying to cover her naked self. Her eyes were sealed shut, she could hear his heavy breathing. Her knees brought up to her chest had her head buried in them.

"Look at me."

Still shaking she looked up. Her eyes connected with his. They changed from a deep black to a soft grayish color. His hand went to touch her, she let out a soft cry. Her head went back down.

His eyes scanned over her body. Deep claw marks covered her skin. He looked around then, _blood _was everywhere. "Leanna I...I didn't- mean to." He saw Emma hiding behind one of the walls. "Don't just stand there! Get me her robe." She vanished, two minutes later she had a white satin robe in her hands. "I want this room cleaned by tomorrow morning, now leave."

He leaned down to Leanna. "Put this on." he handed her the robe. She slid it on. His arms scooped her up. She shivered at his touch like it was poison. He brought her to his room.

He brought her inside the bathroom and set her down on the sink counter gently. He started a bath. The blood had seeped through the white robe. "Can you walk?"

She shook her head no.

"Can I take your robe off?"

She nodded.

He undid the string, he pushed the clothing off her shoulders. He couldn't help his eyes looking down at her body. The blood and his scratches made him want her even more. His shook the thought out of his head and picked her up again. Setting her down in the tub, she winced as the cuts touched the water.

In a matter of seconds the clear water started turning red. Jonathan thought it was beautiful how the way the blood pulled apart in the water. Like red smoke floating up to the top. He licked his lips forcing himself not to lick the blood off of her neck.

Leanna realized his stare. "Go ahead."

He was surprised at the words. He was surprised that she spoke at all. "What?"

"I know you want to taste it. Go ahead. You can do whatever you want." her words were harsh. But he deserved them. He bit his tongue. "Do it. What's stopping you? You don't care about me...you made that clear in the other room."

He couldn't let her get under his skin like this. Even if he did feel remorse, he couldn't show it. She would become less and less obedient. He grabbed her shoulders bringing her forward and licked the blood off her neck. She gasped in shock. She didn't expect him to actually do it. He pulled away smirking. Her mouth was wide open.

He sat down on the sink counter after he pushed the ruined white robe on the floor. He licked the blood of his lips. "Your blood's always amazing to taste." She gulped. "Listen to me, you will not defy me again. I do you a favor and kill your father for you. You should be grateful of me. Tomorrow I will talk to Alec and get the answers I want from him, then I will go alone and retrieve the necklace. It's too dangerous for you to go." He came back over to the tub. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry about before. You know I have demon blood in me, when you anger me that much I can't control it. Please forgive me?"

_It wasn't his fault that this happened. The demon blood made him do it, _She told herself.

"I forgive you, Jonathan."

He smiled and kissed her, Softly. "Everything I do is for our future. You'll understand one day. I love you, Leanna."

"I love you too." she whispered. He walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. She took a deep breath and sank down into the blood red water.

**Some clarification! Samael I didn't make up, if you google Samael angel of death. He is real. I did make up that he has a necklace that summons him so don't go out looking for it lol. Usually people don't give pictures but..**

**This is what I picture when Jonathan describes the blood in water- **http:/1.bp.blogspot.com/_yjn4lJLEkjo/SwaPI1gZqYI/AAAAAAAAAbg/edtyYHs-c18/s1600/Blood_and_Water_by_curi0us_bLasphemy.jpg

**Also I have a small artistic skill (lol not really) and I'm drawing the Necklace because I can't find a picture that resembles the picture in my mind. I will post it along with next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

Leanna woke up from her sleep by screams. She sat up and ran out the bedroom door. She could tell who's screams they were. She found her way to the doorway that led down to the cells. Once she was down there, she ran over to his cell, two shadowhunters were standing there outside.

She looked in horror at Jonathan standing over Alec's bloody body. One eye was swollen shut, his right leg looked mangled, and a few fingers had been cut off. "STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed. They all looked at her, she tried to get into the cell.

"Hold her."

The two ShadowHunters grabbed her arms, trying their hardest to keep her still. "Jonathan stop this!" she begged. He eyed her, pulling out a blade abruptly he moved it to her neck. She was in shock, this was the boy would told her he loved her last night?

"One more chance Lightwood," the blade pushed into her neck. Causing red blood to trickle down her neck and collarbone. "Tell me where the Necklace of Samael is or I'll end her life."

Leanna was shaking. Alec looked at her through his un swollen eye. "It's in Rome," he croaked out. "In the Coliseum, its hidden in the chambers at the lowest part of the building." Leanna bit her lip and looked away from him.

Jonathan's blade left her neck. "Use a rune on him, I still need him alive." He grabbed Leanna, pulling them both out of the room filled with cells. Once they reached the staircase he stopped. "Are you okay?" He seemed concerned.

"Why do you care! You were about to kill me."

He shook his head, "I would have never killed you. I knew he would tell me if he thought your life was in danger. Here..." He pulled out his stele and drew a healing rune on her neck. The cut disappear along with the throbbing. Then he continued up the stairs.

"You used me just so you could find out where the necklace was?" She was angry. She didn't liked being _used_. Not by anyone.

He sighed. "I'm leaving now to go get the necklace. I won't be back for maybe a week. Please don't be angry with me. I wouldn't want to leave you with us fighting." He pulled her into his embrace, his head resting on hers.

"I'm not mad just shocked. Be careful, he even said it was a very dangerous necklace. You're not summoning him there, are you?"

He was already in ShadowHunter gear. "No, I have a certain place where the ceremony needs to be done." He put Seraph blades into his belt.

"Wait ceremony? I thought you just had to take the Necklace." The two ShadowHunters walked into the room. One had blonde hair, green eyes, and was just as tall as her. He seemed normal, maybe even nice. The other creeped her out. He had black hair, he was tall like Jonathan, and had a brown eye. Yes, eye not eyes. A patch covered his other. She wondered what happened to it. He smirked at her.

"Lord Jonathan," The creepy one put his hand on her lower back. "You didn't tell us your fiance was so beautiful."

Jonathan grabbed his wrist, twisting it till the ShadowHunter yelped. "Keep your hands off her."

"Alright! Alright!"

He let go of his wrist. He pulled Leanna, again, to him. Letting his lips brush past hers then kissing his way down to her neck. He never acted like this in front of people. But he was showing the ShadowHunter that Leanna was his, and his alone.

She pulled away, stopping him. "Not in front of them." She bit her lip.

He looked at the two. "Wait for me outside."

The blonde one spoke, "Pleasure to meet you my Lady." he nodded off to her. They left quickly.

She looked at Jonathan "Lady? I'm not sure if I like the sound of that."

He smiled, "Lady Leanna. I think it sounds sweet, just like Leanna Morgenstern." he kissed her lips. "Soon enough people will call you by that."

Her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'll see you in a week." She hugged him tight.

With that he left.

3 days later, Leanna was in Jonathan's office going through his desk. She didn't like it that he didn't tell her there was a ceremony that had to happen in order for this angel to be called on. If she could find something that would tell her about it, she would be grateful. She opened the bottom draw of his desk, shuffling papers around until she came across a book. It was a black leather journal with a lock on it. Now she had to find a key.

She looked in the bottom draw on the other side. The door to the office opened making her freeze. She slowly looked up, with relief she saw it was Emma. "Come in." Emma closed the door. "Do you know where he puts the key to this journal?"

"Um I believe Lord Jonathan keeps that key on his bracelet he always wears." _Shit._ She thought.

She thought of a Plan B. "Emma could you get an exact replica of this lock for me?" she asked her. "Before Jonathan gets back."

The maid nodded. Leanna smiled. She gripped the little gold lock and snapped it off. It was clearly broken now, she handed it to Emma. "Make sure hit is exactly like it, it needs to unlock with the key he has." The maid nodded again and left.

Leanna opened the journal. Inside was notes, many notes, taken by Jonathan. She scrolled through them looking for one's about the necklace. She came across the page titled Samael. A sketch of the necklace was on the page. A poem was on the page in Latin.

_**Facit tu quaerere auxilium mors,**_

_**Accipere virtutem exitium**_

_**Da vita angelica tenebris.**_

The words translated into English in her head.

_**Does thou inquire the help of Death,**_

_**To take the power of destruction,**_

_**Give a Angelic life to the darkness.** _

Give a Angelic life to the darkness? Jonathan had to sacrifice a ShadowHunter? He was careful not to put the name of who in the Journal. She put the book down on his desk thinking. Jonathan was a demon, half demon. Who would he-. She gasped. She remembered what Jonathan had told her. _My little brother, I've always hated that little Angel Boy. _He was going to use Jace for the ceremony.

~  
Jace had seen Leanna earlier passing by. He couldn't get his parabatai's screams out of his head. She came down to help him. She and Alec were always close when he dated her. Alec was the only one who knew they were going out.

"JACE!"

His head snapped up. Leanna was standing at the door, dressed in Satan's Guard gear. She fumbled with keys in her hand until the door opened. She attacked Jace with a hug. He smelled the scent she usually had, Vanilla.

He was beyond surprised, "Leanna-what are you doing?" She broke his manacles. "Sebastian, if he finds out-"

"He's gone for a few more days." she drew him a few iratze's. Once he was finally feeling much better he looked at her. _This is her, it's really her_. He took a breath and then was kissing her, his arm sliding around her waist. She made a stifled noise of surprise, her entire body stiffening instantly. But she gave in, melting into the kiss. She pulled back with a moan.

He looked in her eyes, smiling. "I love you."

A tug at her heart. She shook her head. _No, No, No _she was engaged to Jonathan. She couldn't do this. She was just supposed to save him.

"Jace, I can't love you." The words were vinegar coming from her mouth.

He was hurt. She could tell. "Why-I thought..." She stood up ending their conversation. She walked into all the other cells, freeing Isabelle, Clary, Alec, and Magnus. Giving them healing runes until they could finally walk.

She avoided Jace's gaze. "I need to get you guys out of here, Come." she ran up the stairs that led to the house. She wasn't worried about any of the servants stopping her. "All of you get back to Institute in New York, please stay there. If not there then go somewhere safe. Whatever you do...just keep out of sight."

"You're crazy if you think I would leave without you." Magnus stood in front of her. "I'm not losing you again. We all know he made you do things, things you never would have done. Come with us and we can make sure he can't touch you."

"No! I'm supposed to Marry him! If I leave him then he will just hunt me down and kill all of you. Leave!" she pushed them toward the door. "Take the path to Alicante and don't come back."

Alec grabbed her arm. "We aren't leaving. Think of what he will do when he comes back and sees that were gone. With the necklace he-"

"He needs Jace to summon Samael. If Jace is gone then he won't do it. It can buy time. I'll be fine. Please just leave." She was begging him. Begging all of them. She wasn't gonna watch them all die, _especially Jace._

http:/i49.tinypic.com/2rqqp.jpg **That's the link to the picture of how I pictured the Necklace. Sorry I suck at drawing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just for a FYI Alec didn't lose a few fingers, it just seemed like he did to Leanna but he didn't. Also, not really getting review...making me really really sad. I worked hard on this chapter and I don't know why I'm posting it when NO one gave me feedback for the last chapter. *cries***

Leanna didn't know what to do. She finally got them to leave the other day. That night she freed them, she cried to Emma the whole evening. Jonathan was going to be home today and she didn't want to imagine everything he was going to do to her.

"Leanna, don't tell anyone I said this but maybe you should leave. Start a new life. Your only 17 and beautiful as ever." Emma was sitting down on the bed with her.

She shook her head. "He would find me. I don't want to run Emma, if he kills me then he kills me. But I won't run and leave everything behind. Living a life you don't want is worse then living at all."

"This is the life you want? To be married to him in a few months. Soon after you turn 18 he will want to marry you." She said, "Do you know who Jonathan's parents are?"

"Of course, Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern."

"Well his mother left his father when he was young. She thought Jonathan was dead. She knew that Valentine was a evil man. She took Clary away before he could turn her into a monster. His parents remind me of you two. One day you're gonna realize how evil he is. I just hope by then it won't be too late for you." She hugged Leanna and then went back to dusting.

All the sudden there was a shatter sound, like Glass had broke into a million pieces. She stood up abruptly looking at Emma, she gulped. Then she heard Jonathan yelling.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE!"_

"_Lady Leanna-she..she let them go."_

"Emma get out of here!" she pushed her to the door. It opened up as she reached for the handle. Jonathan was standing there, his black eyes were glowering venomously her way. "Emma, leave." The maid gave a sorrow look and ran past him.

His jaw was sharp, his teeth gritted. Leanna had never felt so afraid – so purely afraid – of him. She could see that his muscles were wound furiously tight, and a that spark was flickering in his eyes.

"Where are they?" he slammed the door shut, locking it. "What have you done?"

She bit down hard on her lip. "W-What do-you mean?" She thought that the night when he told her he killed her father was bad...she was wrong. This was going to be much worse.

"Don't _lie_ to me!" Jonathan snapped. "How _dare_ you lie to me: You know _exactly_ what I mean!"

"You were going to use him, Jace, to summon that angel. I wasn't going to let you hurt them anymore. Even if I do love you-" He cut her off with a gruesome, disturbing laugh.

He grabbed the vanity, filled with all her makeup and perfumes on it, throwing it down to the ground. Everything breaking and shattering.

"You went through _my things_. You let go of _my prisoners_. I don't care if you _hate me_ after tonight, you went against me and _you will _pay Leanna Jordan!" He was directly in front of her. "Your my fiancée! My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you will _honor me._ You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made a fool, Leanna."

She flinched away from him, startled by his sudden outburst, and Jonathan seemed all the more infuriated because of it. His hand shot out and gripped her wrist, clasping it painfully, and jerked her to him. His other hand grasped her chin. He eyed her lips, licking his own.

"_I know."_ he snarled. "I know what _he_ did to your lips, my lips! Those lips _**belong to me**_,__along with every other part of you."

Maybe this creature was the real Jonathan.

"Jonathan," she told him shakily, cringing at the pain in her wrist. "Jonathan, you're hurting me. Let go."

Jonathan's face twisted then. "I don't care," he said coldly and then his grip on her wrist tightened.

Leanna heard a snap. She yelped in pain. "Jonathan, please! I'm sorry-I...I don't know what I was thinking!"

He grabbed her hair, clutching it in his fist, he smashed her head into the armour. Then she felt something, hard and bony, hit her head that sent her to the floor. Reaching up she could feel the scarlet colored liquid coming from her nose. She tried to crawl away from him, trying to stand up, but her feet slipped from under her.

Again, he grabbed her hair and dragged her into the bathroom. He picked her up, throwing her into the shower, not caring. He turned on the shower head. The water was _freezing_. It made her shiver as it's coolness burned where it touched her. Her clothes, now soaked clung to her body. He stepped into the shower clearly unfazed by the cold water. A blade appeared in his hand, bringing it down he cut off every item of clothing she had on.

After he finished she was completely naked. "You seemed awfully dirty-you little whore, I think maybe you need to learn a lesson." He pulled off his own shirt. She watched in dismay as he unbuckled his pants. She knew what was coming next. "I told you I would have you."

He got on top of her, "You know you want me." Jonathan leaned closer to her, hands pressed down on her wrists, pinning her down. His lips crashed down to hers, he forced them open slivering his tongue into her mouth. "Don't worry, you're gonna enjoy it." He laughed.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed. Fighting to get out of his grasp.

He let go of her one wrist, momentarily, before belting her across the face. She tried to keep her legs shut but he plucked them open. "Please! Not like this. I wanted are first time together to not be like this!" He stopped, he stared at her. "Don't do this to me."

His eyes darkened menacingly. "_That. _Is the only kindness I will do for you." he spat out.

He took the blade on the floor into his hand. His knee held down her one arm as his two focused on her left arm. She wondered for a second what he was doing but then found out, sadly. Her voice shriek when she felt the blade press into her arm. She cried for him to stop.

He did stop, once he was finished. "I think it's a work of art." He grinned. She finally looked at her arm. _WORTHLESS_ was carved into her, the blood showing through the letters. "That's all you're ever going to be!" She let a tear roll down her cheek. She was thankful the water was on so he couldn't see her crying.

She couldn't speak. It was true, she was worthless. Her family hated her, all she did was bring bad things to the ones she loved, she was nothing but a hopeless teenage girl.

He got off her, he grabbed a towel and moved out of the shower. The blood from her arm ran down the tiled floor into the drain. "The only reason why your not getting it worse is because we have guests coming over tomorrow."

She looked up at him. "Jonathan." she was surprised at the voice, her own voice. It was tiny...shaky...weak.

He stared at her, taking in what he just did. His chest rose and fell quickly. He slammed his fist into the sink mirror. The glass shards falling into the sink and onto the floor. His hand was bleeding but he didn't seem to care.

"Damn it! Why can't I just leave it alone when I hurt you? I do it to everyone else. But when- you make me care. I can't leave you just sitting there bleeding even though you deserve it for what you did." he paced back and forth. "Why do you do this to me!" His already hurt fist punched through the wall.

It was a few minutes before he calmed down. He stepped back in the shower, turning off the water, he leaned down and picked her up.

"Hopefully you're not gonna catch a cold."

Up until that moment she didn't realize how cold you was. His body felt so warm next to hers. All she could do was hold onto his body for heat.

Isabelle was leaning against her brother, Alec.

"Do you think she's okay?" she put the question out to everyone.

When all of them reached Alicante they found their way to the Lightwoods family friends manor. Not the Penhallows. Maryse, Luke, and Jocelyn came to Alicante right away and was relieved to find them safe.

Jace looked up from his hands. "No, I don't."

She turned to her brother, who was staring up at the ceiling. "How's Magnus doing?"

"Bad. He won't eat, sleep, or stop pacing." Jace then realized the sound of footsteps above them. _So that's what Alec was looking up at.._"He can't believe _he_ left without her. I can't believe _we_ left without her."

"She was right, Sebastian would of come after her. We would all be dead."

Alec stood up, sharply. "Really Iz, I knew you hated her but if you think that leaving her was a good idea then you really are a _bitch_." he walked out of the room.

Clary spoke, "He's right we shouldn't have left her there. We could have protected-" Isabelle's head turned in hers and jace's direction, her eyes cold.

Her face twisted in disgust. "You all keep saying that but if you really meant it then she would be here right now. She's one of the best Satan's Guards, I think she can protect herself." She stepped out of the room as quickly as her brother had.

Clary sighed, she was sitting next to Jace. "Jace if you're upset about what she said. She didn't mean it. If she told you she loved you then you would have never left. She wanted to keep you alive. I would have done the same thing." Her hand rested on his shoulder.

His body turned to her, "You would break my heart for the _second _time just to keep me alive? The only reason why Sebastian is alive right now is because I was tied up. I'd kill him again if I could." she stayed silent. He rolled his eyes and turned forward again.

"I'm sure she's fine."

He lost it. "She's with Sebastian! Clary, he is practically the devil himself. He killed Max. _Max_ who was a little kid. She's probably _dead_ and the last conversation I had with her involved her saying she couldn't love me. You know I will find a way to send him to hell where he deserves to be, right with his father!" He didn't realize he was yelling until he saw Clary's expression, concern with a hint of fear. Jace was scary when he was upset.

She took his hand into hers and gave it a encouraging squeeze.

"Leanna- Love wake up." she felt someone shake her. Lips brushed against her arm, she winced. Then she remembered last night_...worthless._ The someone moved away from her. When she finally opened her eyes the room was empty.

She threw the covers of the warm blanket off her, when her feet hit the cold marble floor she winced again. "Jonathan," the bedroom door opened. Instead of Jonathan, who she thought, it was Emma. "Emma?" She eyed the tea tray in the maid's hands.

"Lord Jonathan sent me in. He wishes that you get dressed in something nice. Guests will be over in less than an hour." she entered the room putting the tray down. She quickly closed the door and ran over to Leanna, hugging her. "My god, I'm so relieved to see you okay." she whispered.

Leanna walked into her closet, Emma trailing behind. "Are you alright?"

Leanna scanned her closet. "He has mood swings, he could be yelling at me and doing awful things to me then a few minutes later he could be caring and worried about what he just did." she picked out a nice black dress with long sleeves, hiding her cut arm. "I'm worried about him."

"You're worried about that monster? You should be worried about your well being! He tortures you, physically and mentally."

Leanna got out of her sleep clothes. She got changed into the Dress, Emma helping her here and there. She liked being with Emma, she did all the things her older sister would do for her. But this made her miss Jen even more.

Emma brushed out her hair like she did always, it was rather soothing. But Leanna wondered how she didn't get tired from it considering her hair was long. Her sister would tell her things when she used to brush her hair like 'Guys love beautiful long hair.' or 'One day your boyfriend is gonna play with your hair for hours.'

Now Leanna was thinking of Jace, he would play with her hair. She wondered if she would ever see him again. _I can't love you. _Played over and over in her head. It wasn't, _I don't love you._ It was, _I can't love you._

_Why? _

Because of Jonathan Morgenstern. In a few months she was expected to marry him, to be Mrs. Leanna Jordan Morgenstern. Could she tell him that she didn't wish to marry him anymore? But a very small part of her wanted to be with him, she wanted to help him.

Jonathan was in the Main room with many people by the time she exited their bedroom. She got nervous the second she saw all the people, she thought they were having guest _not_ a party.

He spotted her and motioned for her to come over, smiling. "Ah this is the Misses!" a man cheered as she walked over. "Delighted to meet you-" he waited for her to finish the rest.

She smiled, "Leanna." Jonathan's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Not Misses yet, Starkweather."

The man nodded. Starkweather? Wasn't he- "Excuse me, Mr. Starkweather."

"Call me Henry."

"Henry," she said. "Wasn't Hodge Starkweather the old head of the New York Institute?"

"Yes, that was my Brother."

"I recall him saying he _didn't_ have any family left? But yet he's your brother?" Well that wasn't exactly true. Hodge told Jace and the others he had no family but Jace then told her.

He sighed, "The last time I spoke to my brother was years ago. We have been in a fight for the last decade. He wouldn't introduce me as family even if you held a sword to his neck." Him and Jonathan laughed. Realizing she wasn't laughing, he stopped. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh I was thinking about my family." she felt Jonathan stiffen, when the word _family_, came out of her mouth.

Henry nodded as if he understood. "Fighting with your own siblings, eh?" She nodded. "Don't worry, Leanna. I'm sure everything will work out..." he turned his head to the side. "What did you say your last name was again?"

"Embers."

His eyes widened, taking a step back. "You're not a ShadowHunter?" Leanna had the urge to take a step back too but Jonathan's grip tightened around her. Not in a threatening way toward her, more as a protective way. "Embers...you're from that Satan's Guard family."

It seemed like the whole room looked at her.

"Jonathan you're marrying a _filthy_ Lapsis Angeli," he spat the words out. "Why would you ever want to be with someone of _her kind! _Those bastard devil worshipers should stay in hell!"

She was truly shocked, this was the man who was just so kind to her?

She looked at Jonathan. His shoulders were tense, but the tone to his voice was smooth; almost strict. "Filthy? I believe the only filthy thing here is your mouth," he pushed Leanna behind him. "I will not tolerate anyone who speaks poorly of my fiancée."

Henry gulped then his jaw set. "Very well, I'm sorry Ms. Embers for my poor manners." he turned and walked away.

His words had hurt her. _The thing Leanna hated most about herself was- herself. __**What she was born to be and die as.**_ She felt like she wasn't accepted in the room like she was before, even with it being Jonathan's Manor.

She stepped out of the room before Jonathan could turn around, disappearing into the hallway. Once she reached her room she let the tears fall from her eyes.

**Yes some of this came from titanic..the part when he yelled at her. Don't take credit for that! and yes I twisted it so Hodge has a brother. WRITE REVIEWS...Down there!**


	10. Chapter 10

So I've been extremely busy, sorry. I had my best friends birthday and I met Cassie Clare yesterday! It was amazing and she is awesome. She gave me this bracelet that has my favorite quote from her books, _Acheronta Movebo_ and I almost passed out! AHHHHHHHHHH!

_But back to the story..._

* * *

It was quiet, awkward quiet. The only sound in the dining room was his knife and fork cutting the steak on his plate. His gaze not meeting her. She sat in her seat next to his, hands folded on her lap, silent.

_Two weeks_, since the party and she still had not spoken a word to him. He dropped the silverware on the table and looked up. "If you're not going to talk to me at least eat." When she didn't move an inch toward her dinner, he swifty stood up. He left for a few minutes but came back. With a tiny silver box- _no_, not a regular box. A jewelry box?

She had never seen it before. _He was seriously giving her jewelry? Did he think that could make this situation better?_ She almost rolled her eyes but stopped herself. He sat back down, placing the box on the table.

She didn't look at it, only at him. He licked his lips, "What do _you_ want Leanna," he shifted in his seat."In life I mean." She had to mentally admit she wasn't expecting that. He had never asked her what _she_ wanted. No one had, except Jace.

_No, don't think about him. _

She looked down at her hands, thinking to herself. _What did she want? _She wanted her family. To see them, badly. It had been forever since she ran to New York. She wanted her uncle and friends- _oh wait._ She never had friends, unless you count Alec. But then her mind wondered about Jace again. _I love him. _I think I always still have. _No you don't, you love Jonathan. _She didn't want Jonathan to hurt her anymore. She only wanted the Jonathan who was kind and sweet. But even _that _Jonathan was around barely.

She looked up, his eyes seemed to wonder if she was going to talk at all. To answer his question. "I-I don't know-I mean I'm not sure what I want anymore."

He sucked in a breath. "Can I tell you what _I _want?" She nodded. "I want _you_..but only if you want me too." She bit her bottom lip. Realizing she wasn't going to answer, he opened the silver box taking out a ring. Her breath caught and her hands shook a little. He admired the ring between his fingers. "It was my mothers. Before she left my father she left it at their manor, he took it but after he died it was given to me. I _never_ thought I would ever give it to a girl- well maybe Clary since she's her mother too."

"And you want me to have it?"

The ring was _beautiful._ The band had small diamonds all around it but the actual diamond was cushion cut, not too small nor not too big. It was perfect. Everything she thought her wedding ring would be like when she was a little girl.

"Well it is a engagement ring..." _He was proposing. _Well she wasn't sure if he was or not. He was still sitting in his chair, gaze set on the ring. "I hate the thought of it never having another owner." She was waiting for him to say the words.

She snapped. "For_ gods_ sake! If you're gonna ask then do it." He looked at her wide eyed, clearly not ready for the outburst.

_But then he did it_, a second later kneeling on one knee in front of her. Her breathing had quickened. _**"Leanna, will you marry me?"**_

"Jace," she yelled. "_Jace!_" He didn't stop, he pulled a few Seraph blades out of their case. "This is _crazy_. You can't do this!"

He turned toward her. "Iz. Shut. up." she rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. He returned his attention back to his weapons.

Alec entered the room with Magnus. "What the _hell _is all the yelling for?" His leaned against the door frame.

Isabelle spoke. "Our dear _idiot_ brother is going to find Leanna." He glared at her.

"Woah is this true?" he stepped toward Jace. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

* * *

"I'm coming with you."

All three of them looked at Magnus, Jace grinning.

"No you're not! _Neither_ of you are." Alec looked back and forth between Magnus and Jace.

Magnus waved his hand. "She's my family,_ I'm going._"

"When are you two gonna realize she's _dead!_ Leave it alone." Isabelle yelled.

Magnus scoffed, "Hold your tongue, Isabitch! Just because the attention isn't on _you _doesn't mean you need to be like this. I'm going and there's nothing _you _or your brother can do." Her jaw dropped, only making his smirk widened. She stomped out of the room not caring how hard she slammed the door. "Sorry, but she was being a little _bitch_."

"That turned me on so-"

Jace interrupted Alec. "_Woah there!_" He held his hands up. "Do not need to hear this." Alec blushed but Magnus seemed satisfied. He should have guessed they got back together, they've been all over each other for the past two weeks.

Alec sighed. "I'm coming to I guess."

"Magnus track her, Alec and Me are going to get the weapons together." Alec nodded and left the room. Jace's voice turned to a whisper. "Keep an eye on Iz, sometimes she does irrational things when she is pissed."

Magnus shrugged. "What's the worst thing she can do?"

Jace brushed his hand through his hair. "Tell the Clave were helping a Satan's Guard."

* * *

sorry this is short! But not getting reviews..._*cries and throws laptop out the window*_

_WAIT I just looked at that traffic thingy for my story... over a 400 people have viewed it and I have 19 views. **If its really that bad, I'll end it. Just tell me.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait your telling me that Sebastian and Leanna are where?!" Jace felt the need to make sure he hadn't heard wrong.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Paris."

"Well isn't that swell. He's probably got her in some French dungeon and is forcing her to do things to him!" His face contorted as if he ate something sour.

Jace punched him in the shoulder. "You're not helping."

"Sorry," he muttered. They decided that Magnus would make a portal to take them to Paris and from there on they would figure out her exact location. "I'm just saying and Leanna is a close friend but considering she is still alive…That means Sebastian isn't going to give her up that easily."

"Your point?"

"How the hell are we gonna keep her safe even if we get her away from him?"

"We kill him."

The portal was easy for Magnus to make and they were in Paris within a few minutes. Something hit Jace, _She always said she wanted to go here_, he sighed and promised himself that he would give that to her another time. After she was safe from that monster.

"Alright Magnus where is she? Now that we're a lot closer you know exactly where she is right?" Alec asked. They stood in a hidden Alley where they portaled through without being seen. Magnus shook his head, not toward the question but more toward himself. "What's wrong?"

"She's at the Pont des Arts but that in the open? Why would they be there?" Magnus gave Alec a look.

Jace could sense what they were thinking. "No way."

"Jace-"

"NO. If you think she is with him here willingly then you're wrong, both of you."

Alec sighed. "I'm just saying, he can't really keep her against her will on a bridge usually that has couples-" He couldn't finish before Jace pinned him the Alley wall, his arm cutting off Alec's air way.

Magnus pulled Jace back. "Jace don't get pissy. Do you think I want my niece here with the evilest thing to walk the earth, No I don't. Whether she's here against her will, or here because she wants to be-" Jace went to interrupt him but he just spoke louder. "Or if she's under some trance or spell. We're still going after her and taking her home."

Jace nodded and then they walked out of the Alley and into the streets of Paris.

* * *

Leanna leaned against him; she was wrapped snuggly in his arms. They both faced the same way and looked at the City of Lights. She was in awe of the beauty this city had to hold for her- _for them_.

She felt his breath on her neck as he kissed her ear, "I love you." Her spine tingled at the words even though he said then multiple times since she told him yes. She turned still in his arms and laced her arms around his neck. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to respond but then a shout brought her attention away from him.

"_Leanna!"_

She looked down the rest of the bridge in the direction it came from. Jonathan pulled her close to him. "He's here."

She looked up at him. "Who's here?"

He didn't answer and broke into a run pulling her with him. She knew how to run in heels and was quite good at it but she couldn't help but feel tired from all they did today. Maybe not knowing exactly what they were running from didn't give her the adrenaline boost.

Since it was late and many people were out this hour, mostly tourist, they had to push to get through people. Many times she heard curses in both French and English toward them.

"Where are we going?"

He looked around. "Lapérouse, I know the owner of the café and he will help."

She became angry. Why wasn't he telling her who they were running from? But she was frightened at the same time, Jonathan _never _ran away from someone or _something_. So who was so bad that he ran?

They reached the café and man sitting down at one of the outdoor tables stood up when he saw them. He smiled and walked over, "Jonathan, mon ami! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? Peut-être s'asseoir pour un thé ou un café?"

Jonathan shook his head, "La prochaine fois peut-être. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Son urgente."

His face grew worried. "Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Leanna understood everything they were saying, she knew many languages.

"Nous n'avons pas le temps. Moi et ma fiancée besoin d'armes."

"Armes? Qui diable sommes-nous courir à partir, répondez-moi Jonathan!"

This time he spoke in English. "Jace is here." She stared at him.

"Who is this uh Jace?" the man said in a thick French accent. Clearly you could tell he had a hard time speaking not his native tongue.

"Mon vieil amour." She answered. She looked at Jonathan and then back at the man. "Il a raison, nous avons besoin d'armes monsieur. Lames démon si vous en avez."

The man nodded quickly and then led them inside the restaurant.

"You need to learn to trust me, why didn't you tell me he was here? What you thought I would throw your ring into the river and then leap into his arms?" she scowled.

He laughed. "Of course not, I wanted to get you away from him before he realized why you were there in my arms and cut your throat."

"Jace wouldn't hurt me."

"Believe what you want but jealousy can make a man do many things. Trust me I would know."

"Are you even sure it was him?"

He gave her a look, like she shouldn't doubt him. "Do you think I would drag my fiancée miles away from are lovely moment on the Pont des Arts, if I wasn't sure? Besides I know his voice."

She glared at him. "I _would_ have told him to go away and we could have had a peaceful night."

His eyes danced with amusement. "You think he would leave you here with me? Alone in Paris, the most romantic city in the world, if he had you at his fingertips? If you really think that then why did you ask for Demon blades?"

"I'm not fighting him Jonathan but I won't let him get in the way either."

He leaned down and kissed her. "That's my girl."

**Alright so I know that a part of it is in French but I think it's fun to translate it into google so even though you might hate me for doing this…..You must translate it yourself! *evil laugh* **

**Love you guys and keep reviewing please.**


	12. DISCONTINUED

THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED!

Sorry but as I look back on it, I wrote it very poorly and I have no intentions of trying to fix it. Besides I have two other TMI stories and I'm about to start a third one that's Divergent. YIKES! Love you all who have been reading it and waiting for the next chapter!


End file.
